


Welcome to Paradise... we have snacks.

by torn_seams



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Comedy, Comfort Food, Cuties, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Food Issues, Insults, Romance, Tension, Zen | Hyun Ryu's Route, awkward jokes, awkward unknown, i love them, nothing big but stay safe folks, save him, smackdown between characters, tw: mentions abuse offhand, unknown is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torn_seams/pseuds/torn_seams
Summary: When a strange intruder sneaks in to kidnap the RFA coordinator, our valiant protagonist is more than a little upset. Zen rushes in to a strange scene... he'll need luck on his side to get out alive.





	

_Crack!_

The glass shattered, covering the floor in crystals. The young man slipped through the window, smiling under the black half-mask at the woman clutching a phone to her chest. The cool wind blew his silk white hair as he hit the floor.

“You've been busy organizing the party, haven't you? I must applaud your spirit.”

\-------------------------------

Zen sprinted up the stairs, worried out of his mind. The oak planks gave a soft clunk under his weight as he ran to the apartment. He reached out for the keypad and paused. What if he really was overreacting? Had he threatened Seven from for nothing? What would she think of him bursting into the room if she was fine?

His breathing slowed, and he leaned against the wall, thinking about how to apologize to Seven after promising a swift death if he didn't get the address.

As he began sweating at the possibilities, he heard a soft, prideful voice.

“You'll get hurt if you walk over the glass though, won't you? Don't worry, I'll come to you. I've come to take you to paradise…”

\-------------------------------

MC glared at the stranger in her apartment. She picked herself out of the chair and began to berate him.

“I suppose you're Unknown, then? About time you came.” she said, locking onto the man’s light green eyes.

He paused and grinned a bit wider under the black cloth. “You've got more fighting spirit than I had known. But, I want you to come and listen. Your invitation to paradise awaits-”

“ _Actually,_ I'd like you to come and listen, Unknown. I haven't eaten for 10 days, other than a crappy energy bar in my purse, and I think you'd be pretty snappy if you were surviving on nothing more than a log of squished oatmeal.”

Unknown’s glowing smile got a little less glowing. “I think I'd know a little about-”

MC stepped up to him and pushed a finger to his lips. “Okay, it was nice for you to introduce me to my model babe, but I don't feel like being kidnapped today. I'm going to that party no matter what, do you know what's it's like to e-mail a cat? I promise, it’s- _STOP THAT!”_

“I also didn't know you'd be so annoying.” Unknown sighed as he spun around, his arm circling the coordinator’s neck. He then groaned as the door flung open behind him.

“Finally! What kind of keypad has a 25 digit passcode? MC, are you okay?!? What's going on?” Zen said, rushing forward into the chaotic scene.

“Yes, I'm having such fun!” I decided to have a little college get together!” MC squeaked tensely, clawing at the pale limb squeezing at her throat.

Zen looked at his girlfriend, and slowly shifted his eyes to the annoyed intruder. “I don't know who this guy is… but even if his eyeliner is great, I’m the only man with odd hair that can hold you that close!” He went to punch the man, but was forced back by a sharp kick to the stomach.

Unknown smugly waved a strange device in front of his face as he spoke. “I wouldn't try that again. This button will cause the security device in this apartment to activate… destroying everything in the building, including us.”

“Wha… you'd kill yourself if we didn't go along with your plan?” Zen stammered, taking a step back in horror.

He shrugged. “It's a harsh world, gotta make a living. Even if that means, uh, not living.” The girl he held rolled her eyes.

“No… babe! I'll get you out of there!” Zen said, sweating in concentration.

Her voice was muffled under the sleeve. “I'll take you up on that offer!” She suddenly lifted her head and bit down on his hand, causing him to drop the button, which fall on its side.

Unknown gasped in pain as MC slid out of his grasp. “Idiot girl! What if it fell on its side! We could've died!” He raised his hand to punch her.

“Try and hack this, you edgy prick!” Zen said, slamming a kick into the man’s “private files”. Unknown fell to his knees, and Zen snapped the detonator in half.

MC wrapped her hand around Zen’s. “No time to blush, pretty boy, let’s get out of here!” They flew out of the room. Unknown sunk his head in failure as MC grabbed the door handle.

“See you in Hot Topic, buddy!” she yelled, flashing him a rather rude hand gesture as the door slammed shut.

\-------------------------------

They were silent as Zen drove to his house. Their breathing had finally began to still.

As they approached the home, Zen unbuckled her seatbelt, leading her into the house. As they say on the couch, Zen let go of a deep sigh. “Listen, I'm so sorry this happened. RFA was supposed to keep you safe, and if… if I had waited a minute more, you would have-”

MC grabbed his cheeks, spinning him towards her. His face heated up very quickly. “Zen. Babe. You don't have to say sorry for anything. I'm so proud of you. I love you.”

Zen was speechless. After a full minute, his brain finally into action and he flashed a stunning smile. MC returned the favor, then leapt up and dashed into the next room. Zen slowly rose to follow her, confused, then hurried as he heard sobbing.

“What's wrong?!? Are you hurt?” he exclaimed. He stopped as he saw her crying in the glowing light at the refrigerator.

“You… have so much…” She abruptly turned to Zen. “I desperately need a steak. Right now. Then kiss me.” She stroked the side of his face. “Don't worry, your face is hot enough to cook it. In both ways.” she said, turning into the living room.

Zen watched in wonder as she tripped and landed on the couch, then immediately began to snore. “She's… perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> After being on a bit of a hiatus, getting sick, AND having computer trouble... I couldn't pass this up. :P


End file.
